


Sweet Dreams

by novacita (actually_satan)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pining, Pining Dean Winchester, Possibly Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 19:30:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19257715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actually_satan/pseuds/novacita
Summary: Sam dreamed of possible futures, but Dean dreamed of unreachable ones.





	Sweet Dreams

Sam dreamed of possible futures, but Dean dreamed of unreachable ones.

He dreamed of Sam, of soft kisses and slow dancing, of the warmth of the sun of their skin. Sometimes they sat by a lake with their feet dipped in the water and their hands intertwined as they watched the sun set. Sometimes they lived in a house with a big backyard where Dean cooked dinner and worked on his car. Other times they were alone in a motel room, skin on skin.

In those dreams, Dean was be pressed into the bed with a gentle hand to the chest, Sam above him. They kissed, desperate and sweet. The sin and guilt seeped into their very being, but they were truly happy, if just for the moment. They always fit together so well. Sam inside Dean, filling him in ways he didn’t know possible, in ways he didn’t know he  **needed**. He held onto Sam and dug his nails into his skin, clinging to him like he would disappear the second he thought Dean didn’t need him anymore.

That Sam was always gone when morning came, when Dean opened his eyes and realized where he was, who he was.

Dean still felt Sam’s tender caress when awoke with a start in the early morning. He looked to the empty space beside him, then to the other bed where Sam lay asleep. With a shaky breath, he left to the bathroom to wash his face and remind himself of the hard truth. His relationship with Sam didn’t exist. They were dreams and would only ever be dreams, a life far from his grasp. Only there, within the depths of his mind, could Dean feel complete.


End file.
